


Someone Else's Door

by beggar_always



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Protectiveness, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neal is sick and Elizabeth takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



> Written as part of the Five Acts Meme for ariadnes_string.
> 
> First time attempting White Collar fic, please be gentle. :)

Neal’s head pounded as he tried to get the very stubborn key into the lock. Try as he might, he could not get the damn thing to fit in the lock. He gave the door a frustrated kick and groaned. June was gone for the weekend - no one was around to let him in. He kicked the door again, forgetting how much it’d hurt the first time. If he could just think hard enough to remember how to pick the lock...

Neal swayed forward dangerously when the door he’d been leaning against suddenly swung inward. He blinked in confusion at the woman standing in front of him.

“El?” he croaked. “What are you doing here?” She blinked back at him, looking as confused as he felt.

“...I live here, Neal,” she said reasonably. It took a moment for Neal’s fever-addled brain to process the statement. Then it took him another moment to look more closely at the door he was standing outside of.

“Oh,” he remarked. He could’ve sworn he’d headed to June’s... “Peter’s not gonna be happy.” Elizabeth frowned at him before she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

“You okay, Neal?” she asked, sounding concerned. “Peter said you two were working on a case.”

“Oh, yeah. Finished it...I think.” Neal let himself be pulled into the Burkes’ living room. He didn’t resist when El pushed him down onto the couch.

“Neal, honey, you’re burning up,” she said as her hand brushed against his cheek. Neal’s eyes drifted shut as he tried to lean into the touch.

“Think I’m sick,” he mumbled, hoping she never moved away from him. She felt so warm...

“ _Neal_.” Neal forced his eyes open as he realized Elizabeth had been saying his name for awhile. She sighed as she looked him over. “No wonder you forgot how to knock,” she said. “C’mon, Neal. Oof! You’re heavy!” Elizabeth complained as she tried to get him up off the couch.

“Are you kicking me out?” he asked, determined not to pout but not above making himself heavier in her arms.

“Of course not!” El said, sounding genuinely affronted. She let out a breath as she finally gave up and let Neal drop back to the couch. “I was _trying_ to get you upstairs to bed where you’d be more comfortable.” Neal had heard El be exasperated with Peter often enough to recognize the tone.

“Oh,” he said. He settled in amongst the cushions. “I’m comfy here.” Elizabeth sighed and gently swung his legs up onto the couch.

“I can see that.” Neal had heard that tone, too - fondness. Neal hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes again until something brushed against his cheek and made him open them. Elizabeth was unfolding one of the throw blankets over him. She smiled down at him when she caught him watching.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re adorable?” she asked, reaching down to brush the hair from his forehead. Neal shivered as her cool fingers stroked along his aching, overheated forehead and his eyes drifted shut again.

“Sry ‘bout your door,” he mumbled as the fingers kept their soothing pace.

“Shh. It’s okay. Get some sleep and you can apologize to it in the morning.” Neal made a hum of agreement before he followed El’s suggestion.

\---

The door banged open and Neal would have fallen off the couch in shock if Elizabeth hadn’t tucked the blanket in tight around him. He groaned as his entire body throbbed in protest at the movement.

“Neal!” a voice that sounded like a very angry Peter shouted. Before Neal could work up the energy to respond, quick footsteps and the sound of a slap against fabric came from the direction of the door.

“Don’t you dare wake him, Peter Burke!” El hissed. Neal realized his flail apparently hadn’t been as pronounced as it’d felt - they didn’t know he was already awake. Neal squinted across the mostly dark living room to make out the shadow of the Burkes standing near the door.

“Wake him? He was supposed to be back at the Bureau hours ago!”

“Back at the Bureau? Peter, tell me you _did not_ send him out on some sort of mission today. He’s sick!”

“He was fine...”

“His temperature was 103 when he got here!” Neal didn’t exactly remember Elizabeth taking his temperature, but he figured he should take her word for it.

Peter was silent for a moment. “Is he okay?” he asked eventually, sounding vaguely concerned. Neal watched the taller shadow turn toward the couch.

“He will be if you let him _rest_ ,” Elizabeth told her husband. “I’m sorry I hit you.” Peter chuckled quietly in the dark.

“You barely tapped my jacket,” he dismissed. “And you were just looking out for Neal.”

“Someone has to,” Elizabeth muttered. Peter sighed.

“I know, hon,” he said. “He did good work today, despite being sick. It’s just been awhile since he ran off on his own.” It was El’s turn to sigh.

“Well he came here and that’s good enough for me. Go on upstairs; I’m just going to check on him again.” Peter’s shadow headed for the stairs while Elizabeth’s moved toward him.

“You can come upstairs too, if you want,” Elizabeth said quietly as she perched on the edge of the couch near his hip. It really didn’t surprise Neal that she knew he was awake. He sighed happily as her fingers stroked through his hair again. It was a tempting offer. Very tempting.

“I think I’ll save that adventure for some time when my skin doesn’t hurt,” he croaked. Despite the darkness, he could make out the smile on Elizabeth’s face.

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Neal,” she promised. She bent down and pressed soft lips to his forehead and straightened his blanket as she sat back up. Neal smiled at the gesture. “Get some rest. If Peter so much as tries to kick you out of here before I’m satisfied you’re better, I’ll threaten to invite his mother for a weekend visit.” Neal tried to laugh and ended up coughing instead. “Actually, I might do that anyway. She’d _love_ you. It’d drive Peter crazy!” She sighed again as she stood.

“Good night, Neal.”

Neal smiled in her general direction, heavy eyelids already drooping shut again.

“G’night, El.”

/end


End file.
